injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight
Not to be confused with Harley Quinn/Arkham. Arkham Knight Harley Quinn has the second-highest base stats out of all Harley Quinn characters; while she doesn't have a team-wide buff, her unorthodox passive is useful in a variety of ways, and she is the second character (after The Arkham Knight; The Flash/Metahuman could only do so upon using his specials) to have a 3-hit Combo Ender. She can be unlocked through her Challenge Mode. Otherwise, she can be randomly obtained from the Arkham Pack, the Wally West Gold Pack, or as a guaranteed pull from the Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy The damaging aspect of her passive has an estimated ~35% chance of triggering on any tag in (knock out blows do not count), as long as she is currently tagged out. It does multiple hits, adding up to 60% of her damage stat; in comparison, a fully upgraded and unblocked special 1 at 200% damage will do 66%. It will stagger her victim and grant power to both Harley and her target as if Harley has hit them with that many basic attacks (does not count as an actual basic attack, such as for Superman/Godfall or Nightwing/Regime's passives, however). It can be blocked. Characters who trigger her passive cannot use specials, even when she is still running up and has not started firing yet. Harley's passive can knock out one opponent and continue to damage the next opponent. The damage will register as Harley's teammate's damage, not Harley's, and cannot crit from basic or global crit sources. It will trigger Raven/Prime's passive. When activated, Raven would swap health with the character currently tagged in, not Harley. It does not interact with Black Adam's passives; it will damage him without negative consequences, and his lightning shield will not be removed. Her passive can knock out The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency on the enemy team without taking damage. It is possible to tag in Harley the exactly same time her tag-passive is triggered; in that case, the previous character will be tagged out, but Harley would not officially tag in until she's done firing at her opponent and exits the screen. She can gain full power twice from the second part of her passive if teamed with two Jokers. The Fourth World Set's resurrection will not count. However, The Joker/The Killing Joke already grants full power to both of his teammates upon knockout; pairing him with Arkham Knight Harley Quinn would effectively waste the second half of her passive. Arkham teammates Arkham Knight characters DO work with Harley Quinn/Arkham (although Arkham Knight Harley Quinn's s2 is already unblockable), The Joker/Arkham Origins and Bane/Arkham Origins's Arkham teammate passives per update 2.8. Gear Like all Harleys, her personal gear is almost mandatory. Equipping her with power generation as well so she can constantly use her sp2 to heal your whole team, especially due to her passive allowing her to do a lot of hits. A basic damage oriented build for Arkham Knight Harley Quinn is not unheard of, as she has a rather high damage stat for a female and she had one of the stronger combos for female characters, allowing her to surpass them in basic damage output (her heavy combos deal the equivalent of a character with 1467 damage and a normal 3 hit 4% combo, and if she gets her combo enders, her light combos is equivalent to 1833 damage). Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and Gauntlets of Azrael can be decent for a utility based build, but that only leaves one slot for revolvers and none for basic damage/crit gear to work with gauntlet's lifedrain. After the nerf to the Scimitar which make it only power drain once in multi-hit combo enders, it may be excluded. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Harley Quinn's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Explosive Pie, Boots, Keepsake, Machine Gun, Bat. *Her challenge is titled "Arkham Knight Harley Quinn" as opposed to the typical "Harley Quinn Arkham Knight", and signified a shift in the display of the naming. *If combined with Sinestro/Antimatter, each time the opponent(s) is/are forced to tag out, Harley has a chance to attack as described; she might even KO an opponent solely due to her passive. **Since it is possible to KO an opponent with her passive, it can be use that way to complete the achievement "This one's for Mr. J," under which circumstance the name of her passive would be the same as that achievement. *The name of her SP1 can possibly be a reference to a well-known cutscene from Batman: Arkham City, where Harley thrashes Batman with a bat in a manner similar to the special move while also saying the words, "Batter Up!" *If her passive activated and you tag her in, the camera will heavily bug out and go out of bounds of the arena. *She's the only version of Harley Quinn that doesn't do a cartwheel on her combo-ender. *She was the only version of Harley Quinn that doesn't have a 2-hit heavy attack before the introduction of Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad (who has the same heavy combo). *She has the same base stats as Hawkgirl/Regime. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Innate heal Category:Damage boost to team Category:Health regain for team Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Tag effect Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Different Special Animations